1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift platform hitch mounted to the back of a vehicle for carrying larger items, such as scooters and wheelchair lift platforms and, more particularly, to a lift platform having back-up sensors and a quick disconnect feature for easy detachment of the lift platform from the vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronically operated lift platforms, which can be mounted to a trailer hitch on the rear of a vehicle have been available for a number of years and permit the user of a scooter, wheelchair or other mobility device to be mechanically lifted and secured to an automobile for transportation.
However, a common problem associated with the use of these prior available hitch mounted lift platforms is the vehicle operator's inability to ascertain how far the lift platform protrudes rearward from the vehicle, which results in a high frequency of accidents where the lift platform is caused to collide with a nearby car, post, or other obstruction.
In view of inadequacies associated with existing hitch mounted lift platforms, there is a need for a lift platform with one or more back-up sensors for detecting and alerting a vehicle occupant of the proximity to rear obstructions. Further, any alerting mechanisms should not interfere with the lift platform being easily detachable from the vehicle.